An Unsuitable Situation
by JonStalle
Summary: Marceline and Bonnibel like eachother and finally come to terms with their feelings. Just when they think things are beginning to work for them a suitor makes himself present. Will Marceline and Bonnibel overcome this obstacle? Rated M.
1. I Hate These Parties

**I Hate These Parties**

_**This fan-fiction is loosely based on the episode entitled "The Suitor". Main characters include Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Braco. Rated M. Bubbline is in this story, of course Yuri is too so you've been warned. Enjoy!**_

The dimly lit room draped with a conglomeration of pink and purple hues encompassed a warm dusk-like lighting that seemed to caress and engulf you within its sensuous warmth. It cast shadows perfectly and well accommodated my dark tastes. Like always, I'd be spending my evening dancing amongst the shadows, avoiding contact with any and everybody.I don't know why I even bother coming to these things. _That's a lie_, I come here for her, and I came with a plan that by the end of this Royal Convention she'd know how I felt. I don't even know why she continues to invite me to these royal balls. They always just end up being a royal pain in the ass. I still don't know why she bothers. I mean it's not as if we aren't friends or anything; I'm just, you know, a Vampire Half-Demon, who strikes fear into the hearts of all who cross my path. That fact is truly why I hate coming to these _things_. They fear me and they have reason to. Everyone is intimidated by me, their overwhelming scent of fear quite evident upon them clouding up my senses—except for her. She never smells like fear, she always smell of jasmine and lilac accompanied by a sweet aroma.

I watch as all the royalty of Ooo shuffle about the room feigning interest in drab conversations with former adversaries, as well as schmoozing and gallivantingaboutboasting to each other about their riches and accomplishments in their Kingdom. _Ugh._ It's all such a trifle, and quite trivial for someone my age. _For someone my age_, I mull over the thought. Hell, I'm probably the oldest thing in this room.

I adjust my slender black tie, and then check my watch. I can't believe it's only been fifteen minutes since I arrived. "This is going to be a long night_," _I mumble to myself. I thrust my hand deep into my pocket as I swirl the deep reddish hued liquid around in my wine glass. I tip it to my lips slowly sipping the liquid as it warms my cold insides and its heady scent envelops my senses. "At least the wine's good," I say to no one in particular as I eye the crowd from the shadows.

I presently lean against the wall near the exit; the bright vibrant red sign being my only company amongst the shadows. The sounds of a sensuously slow ballad played amongst the black and ivory keys stationed on the opposite side of the room drift through the air thickly.

As if on cue _she_ walks in.

She is absolutely stunning. Her hair hangs about her shoulders curled and teased into the most appealing tresses I've ever seen, she is clad in a sexy yet elegant red dress. The hem is cut high in the front and seems to decrescendo as it approaches the back, purposely showing off her perfect legs in the dark satin light of the ball room. Even her crown and jewelry seem to perfectly accentuate her presence. She is perfection in humanoid form, this… this beautiful woman, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.

People flock to her and she begins to quickly make her rounds about the ballroom greeting people tending to her duties as _mistress of ceremonies_. She seems to float graciously and poised throughout the room, her body lithe and refined; even her laugh, flowing yet delicate and controlled as she lilts amidst conversation. I hadn't realized that I had been staring until her crystal blue eyes met my red ones across that room. As she advanced in my direction a hard lump nested itself in my throat. _Shit_. Attempting to compose myself I calmly lifted my glass swallowing some of the wine down my throat as the knot reluctantly subsided.

I shoot a glance toward the exit, and then back at her. _What could we possibly have to talk about?_ We aren't quite enemies but still not quite friends. That's how I'd like it to stay. _Lie._

"Hello, Marceline," she begins as I sense her hesitation, "How are you, are you enjoying yourself?"

I tilt my head and lift my eyebrow at her taking her in. Her dress is a deep sultry red matching my shirt. I love red but this red is my favorite it's the kind that reminds me of lust, shame, and all things sexual—my favorite red to drink. _Stop that_, I chastised myself. After incredulously eyeing her for a moment, I noticed a blush come to her cheeks. She had obviously noticed me appraising her since I had failed to answer her query. _Dammit Marceline, get your shit together. _

My voice as smooth and as rich as the wine I had consumed that evening slinked pass my lips as I disclosed a response, "I'm fine. If that's what you want to call this then, yes," I feigned a smile in her direction as I returned my attention to my wine finishing and placing the empty wine glass on a tray of a passing waiter. I didn't return my attention to her attempting to act disinterested.

"Why have you isolated yourself to the confinement of this dark and desolate corner?" she challenged her voice carried a certain confidence that she had thwarted my attempt at ending our conversation.

"I…I-Do you want me to be frank with you?" I reply, not knowing how to answer other than with honesty.

"If by frank you mean honest, then yes. Please."

"I hate these parties…" I confessed.

"Okay," she began; her face seemed to sink apparently a bit saddened by my statement. "Well if you hate them so much Marceline, why do you attend every single one that I invite you to..."

I furrowed my brow attempting to choose my words carefully as not to incriminate myself. "Well, for one, the wine isn't too bad. Secondly, I get a weekend vacation from my duties and I am waited on hand and foot in the Royal Palace within the Candy Kingdom." I stated rather dryly.

"Is that all?" she questioned flatly, she'd obviously been expecting something that my answer lacked.

"Eh, that's about it."

She wrinkled up her nose, and opened her mouth as she was about to reply just then Lumpy Space Princess interrupted taking her away saying something about a new "hottie" that wants to meet the Princess. Bonnibel threw an apologetic glance my way as she disappeared into the crowd. I scolded myself in my head, _Marceline you're a complete asshole. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

The evening drew on mind-numbingly slow, my only entertainment had been watching the Ice King get turned down multiple times as he hit on various princesses. Finally he resolved to take home what he thought to be "The Coat-Rack Princess". Later on into the party a drunken LSP fell off a column on the banister after attempting to pole dance about it. I began to feel more and more relaxed as I threw back glass after glass of wine. Soon glasses became bottles, as its effects began to hit me causing me to feel it warming the cold blood that had long been settled in my veins. Before I knew it eleven o'clock had come around and I headed toward the room I had been assigned for the remainder of the convention. With a half empty wine bottle in hand I stumbled through the halls. Almost tripping I titled my wine bottle to my lips and drank deeply; I suddenly felt hands attempting to hold my unstable form up.

I looked over into a sea of blue, the pink girl smiled brightly at me "Someone's had a bit much to drink," she stated as she helped me down the hall.

I leaned in resting my head on hers holding on to her and clutching my wine bottle as she helped steady me. She smelled good; at this close proximity her scent was absolutely overwhelming. I leaned in and sniffed deeply, feeling her stopping all movements and tense as I did so. Sobering up quickly from my drunken stupor I realized I was being a creep. "I...I-I..." I stuttered as she looked up at me with a mixed expression on her face, half expecting me to finish my state the other half most likely creeped out. Trying to sober up I thought of what to say, Say something dummy, say something. "I...I-You…smell good…"_ Face-palm. Way to go dorkface. _

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red at my comment. "Thank you?" she replied awkwardly as we approached my room. I had sobered up a bit as we casually conversed much better than our short lived conversation earlier.

"Hey, Bonnibel," I hiccupped.

"Hm?" she replied.

Feeling too brave, probably from the alcohol I began, "You know when you asked me why I still come to these Conventions even though I hate them. Well I come because…because well I like you Bonnibel. I have for a long time, and I felt that coming to these conventions were the only way to see you and no make things totally awkward. I mean we're not even friends, but we're not like enemies or anything either. It's just…yeah," my words faded as I realized I was rambling. We stood facing each other neither one of us saying a word, in total silence except for the ball room music that could still be heard in the hallway.

Then it happened.

Suddenly I was being pulled down as pink lips crashed into mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I pushed her up against the wall. I began trailing my kisses down her jawline to her neck, where I noted her jugular vein pulsing in excitement enticing me to take a sip of her undoubtedly delicious pink. She moaned as I placed lingering kisses along her neck. My hands found hers holding them against the wall above her head as I captured her lips with mine. We kissed passionately, I licked her lower lip asking permission to enter her mouth, and it being granted as her lips parted pulsing with the inflow of warm, sensual blood captivating my whole being. We continued to kiss as our tongues dueled for dominance. She tasted delicious, like—like strawberries.

She was intoxicating corrupting every sense, I needed more. Breaking the kiss I returned to her neck, trailing kisses down her exposed flesh to her cleavage as I nipped slowly and seductively at the mounds. "I want you so bad…" is all I could mumble as I continued my administrations on her supple skin. She moaned, her swollen trembling lips parted as she spoke softly "Marceline…Please…"

"Yes, Bonnibel?" I panted suddenly realizing how hot this narrow hallway seemed as we pressed together. I looked down into those sexy pleading eyes as I moved my body closer to her pressing my thigh between her legs causing her to gasp, she then whimpered, "Please…fuck me…"


	2. BUSTED

**BUSTED**

_**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews and comments, they were greatly appreciated. I honestly hate this chapter. If there's something you don't like I will consider changing it, because hey I do this for you guys! The next chapter contains the backstory to Marceline and Bubblegum's relationship, and Braco's first appearance. Stay tuned!**_

Marceline froze. Those were the last words she had expected to come from the princess's mouth. She never expected that of a princess especially little Bonnibel, the _perfect_ princess. The princess that doesn't partake in those things that are deemed _distasteful_; the very same princess that everyone viewed as sweet and innocent, was here begging this mischievous vampire to have her way with her.

A devious grin tickled across the vampire's face. She responded by capturing the pink girl's lips one last time.

After fumbling with the keys and unlocking the door, Marceline swept her inside locking it after them. She reclaimed her mouth with fiery passion, her tongue searching and sweeping, tasting her sweetness as her hands glided down cupping her smooth and supple bottom lifting her off the ground. Bonni pushed off Marci's jacket as she picked her up allowing her legs to wrap around her waist, remaining tangled in a passionate kiss as she set the pink girl down on the desk sending any objects in their way tumbling to the ground.

Bonnibel's lips traveled from her jawline to the bite marks that graced the grey skin of Marceline's neck leaving a simmering trail of kisses along the way; she hurriedly removed the grey girl's tie while her hands moved up her dress. Pale grey fingers grazed against the bare flesh of her inner thighs eliciting soft moans that were muffled against Marceline's neck. Marceline slowly flicked her tongue over the princess's ear as she cupped her warm sex causing her to whimper more silent pleas. The vampire gasped, surprised at how wet the pink girl was already, feeling her wetness through her panties. She began to massage her throbbing sex causing Bubblegum to rock her hips attempting to find some relief in Marceline's touch.

The princess's head was spinning, her breath was heavy and hot, coming rapidly as she sucked at the grey skin of Marci's neck leaving purple-ish bruises there, kissing them afterward. "_What am I doing?" _she thought_. _Bonni clutched onto Marceline's shirt tighter as Marceline rubbed her hand between the princess's legs. _"Ohh…"_ Bonni moaned.

"_Oh my,"_ Marceline began in a low seductive tone, _"you're all wet, Princess. Why is that?"_ mocking the princess.

Bonni's face flushed in embarrassment, she didn't answer. A forked tongue flicked against her neck slowly licking a cool trail up to her ear causing a shiver to travel down her spine. PB felt cool, slender fingers pushing her panties aside as she anticipated feeling those fingers inside of her. Marceline slowly stroked her fingers between the swollen pink folds teasingly, making sure to avoid the pink girl's most sensitive spot. _"Marci…please…,"_ the princess moaned softly while her back arched causing her to rock her hips in time with the grey fingers rubbing her slick center, allowing herself to succumb to the pleasure of the vampire's touch.

Marceline continued her administrations; she slowly slipped one finger inside of the wet throbbing opening followed by another. She could feel herself growing wetter as Bonni moaned her name again begging her to take her. _"You're practically dripping and I've only now just touched you. What were you thinking of Bonni?"_ Marci said as she inched her body closer to the now panting pink girl pressing herself against her causing her fingers to slide in deeper making the girl squirm and moan softly as she spoke softly into her ear, _"Maybe you were thinking about me. Were you thinking of me fucking you, Princess? Hm?" _A grey hand tangled itself in the thicket of hair at Bubblegum's nape.

The princess bit her lip and closed her eyes, attempting to suppress her moans not daring to meet the vampire's burning gaze. Suddenly she felt her head being yanked back by her hair, her eyes flew open. Marceline looked her in the eyes as she thrust her fingers deep into the quivering pink girl; Bonni let out a surprised scream of pleasure tightening her grip on the vampire. Bubblegum couldn't place the look on Marceline's face, but it was the sexiest she'd ever seen her look. She looked stern yet her eyes were half lidded and full of lust.

"_Answer me."_ She stopped moving her fingers, and slowly removed them causing the pink girl to whimper.

Marceline watched her as Bonni swallowed hard, _"Y-yes."_ A seductive grin replaced the stern look on the vampire's face; as she placed her fingers at her lips licking the princess's wetness from them. Bubblegum blushed a deep red; causing Marceline to grin wider, she was enjoying this at the princess's expense.

Marceline then pulled her panties down in a swift motion as she pressed grey lips against pink lips once again. In return the princess ripped Marceline's shirt open not caring of the condition in which she left it in; pushing it down her slender yet muscular arms. Marceline removed the princess's dress and bra while making sure to leave no part of the pink body untouched, kissed, or licked.

With trembling fingers Bonni undid Marceline's belt, then her slacks. Bonni's eyes drifted down the taunt stomach of the vampire, she let her fingers brush lightly over Marceline's toned yet feminine abs. Her fingers stopped at the top of Marceline's underwear. The princess drifted her eyes back up to meet the red glowing ones of the grey girl, she'd been watching her. Bubblegum captured her mouth with hungry urgency as she slid her hand down into Marceline's panties cupping her womanhood in her hand. It was surprisingly warmer than she'd expected. Marceline's breath hitched as she moaned softly, _"Bonni…"_ The princess's lips curved into a smile as she slipped two fingers between the folds rubbing the sensitive nub in agonizingly slow circles; Bonni flicked her tongue over the bite marks on the cool grey skin and bit them hard feeling the girl's body shiver. Marceline's knees went jelly, a slightly louder moan escaped Marceline's throat as she leaned forward into the princess as her hands pressed beside her to hold herself up.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

The vampire moaned through clenched teeth, _"Oh Bonni…Don't stop…please. They can wait…"_ Marceline placed a hand over Bonni's applying pressure to it causing the princess to rub her faster and more fervent. The vampire captured Bonnibel's lips kissing her passionately flicking her tongue over the swollen pink lips asking permission to enter. Bonni's lips parted anxiously waiting in a voracious invitation, as their tongues dueled for dominance the kiss grew more desirous and erotic. Marceline moaned into the princess's mouth as slender pink fingers slid into her waiting entrance thrusting at a rapid pace nearly causing her knees to buckle. Marceline tangled her fingers in the tresses that hung behind the princess's head pulling her head back breaking the kiss. Marceline playfully nipped the princess's chin as a forked tongue flickered out and licked a trail down the princess's neck lightly nipping at the skin there tempted to sink her fangs in and drink that delicious pink from the girl. She entered the pink girl with two fingers matching the pace the princess had previously set. _"MARCI~ Ahn..."_ the princess moaned a bit too loudly.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

So caught up in the moment they failed to hear the knocking, both girls sweating and panting as their moans filled the room. Marceline began pumping her fingers into the princess faster mercilessly thumbing the pink girl's clit as she bit her allowing her fangs to pierce the pink skin as she slowly drank the color from that spot. _"OH MY GLOB!" _Bonni screamed out, flushed from the immense pleasure she'd been experiencing at the hands of the vampire. Marceline stopped sucking with an audible _POP,_ Bonni bit her lip sliding her fingers out of the vampire and beginning to feverishly rub the grey girl's clit causing her to spasm and moan, _"Shit…B-bonni…I'm close…"_ Moans came to Bonni like oxygen she was close too; she lolled her head back closing her eyes doing her best to rock her hips to meet the vampire's thrusts. That's all it took, blinding white heat flooded through the princess's body as she felt the wave of an orgasm wash over her; she rocked her hips on the vampire's fingers riding it out, Marceline soon following after her.

Minutes passed. Their foreheads were pressed together staring into each other's eyes, pink arms wrapped around grey shoulders, grey hands resting on pink thighs; they were still panting attempting to calm their breathing.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

They jumped; startled both had forgotten someone was at the door.

"_Were you expecting anyone?"_ Bonni whispered into Marceline's ear in a shaky voice that barely resembled her own.

_"No."_

_"Well, go see who it is."_

After scrambling for clothes and properly making sure the princess was out of sight Marceline opened the door.

_"Yes?"_ she looked out of the partially open door.

A little red and white man in a suit looked up at the vampire; he was carrying a tray of red candies, fruits, and food._ "This is from the Duke of Nuts, to my knowledge it is another thank you for your performance at his son's betrothal,"_ he said as he pushed his way in.

Marceline looked around nervously, rubbing her neck as he sat the tray on the desk in the corner of the room._ "Well, um tell him I said thank you; and that he is too kind."_ Her eyes searched the room for a sign of where Bonni had hidden; she spotted red heels attached to pink feet poking out from under the curtains. _Dammit Bonni_. Marceline stood in front of the spot to block it from the Peppermint man's view.

_"Will do milady. Is there anything else I can get for you Lady Abadeer?"_ Peppermint Butler asked.

Marceline cringed at the formality, _"No, and Marceline will do just fine."_

_"Yes, Miss Marceline,"_ the butler looked unsure of being so informal with royalty before turning on his heel to go out the door. Before closing the door he turned to Marceline, "Please let the Princess know that her bath has been drawn, and she may tend to it when she's finished hiding amongst the curtains," he nodded in the direction of the curtains,_ "Goodnight."_

_**BUSTED. **_


	3. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

**_What's up guys? I didn't want to leave y'all hanging so here's Chapter 3! As promised the cute Bubbline backstory is in here and so is Braco's first appearance. Again, I kind of really don't like this chapter, that much; but okay. Chapter contains a flashback (it's written in the ongoing italics). Don't forget to rate and comment! I love you guys' feedback. Okay, okay. NOW BACK TO REGULARLY SCHEDUELED PROGRAMMING. _**

The room was dark and silent save for the sound of rustling sheets as the vampire tossed and turned seemingly searching for sleep amidst the covers. It had only been moments since the pink girl had departed to her chambers, and time seemed to move at a snail's pace as Marceline attempted to drift to sleep. She lay awake recalling the events that had transpired in the last few hours. After Peppermint Butler had "caught them in the act" the girls had burst into a fit of laughter, as the giggles subsided they shared their awkward goodbyes.

_"Well, I should get going," the princess half-heartedly said not really wanting to leave the vampire's side. "Yeah," Marceline began as she awkwardly rubbed her neck, a nervous tick, "you'll come back tomorrow night, right?" Princess Bubblegum smiled softly at the vampire's obvious attachment and nervousness. Marceline noticed this; she then coughed and straightened up trying to regain her uninterested, 'I don't give a fuck' disposition. _

_"I mean, you can if you want its totes up to you." She remarked attempting to feign disinterest inadvertently being more awkward. Smooth, Marceline sarcastically said to herself. _

_The princess clasped the vampire's face between her hands causing the vampire's face to flush, "Of course. I'll come here the same time tomorrow night after dinner and the entertainment. Okay?" She smiled as the vampire nodded then placed a delicate kiss on the vampire's soft grey lips. Marceline pulled the girl closer enclosing her in an embrace never wanting to let her go. _

The fact that they had just had sex didn't really surprise Marceline, from the playful flirting they'd do to the heated arguments they'd had time and time again; but she'd known she liked Bonni from the day she first laid eyes on her.

**_FLASHBACK: _**

_The sun was high in the sky shining brightly, warm and welcoming; the breeze was cool and refreshing. The toothsome smell of strawberries and other delicious treats filled the air. The princess had gotten up early that morning to supervise the organization of the Kingdom's Annual Strawberry Festival. All the tents and venues had been set up and decorated accordingly. Currently the Princess was going to pick some strawberries for her mother's famous strawberry shortcake. Bubblegum was determined to win the annual Best Strawberry Dessert Contest, but hers always ended up being a dessert disaster. Last year's dessert fiasco ended when her strawberry layered cake imploded and created a black hole that tried to suck up the whole Kingdom, if not for Finn and Jake it would have very well done so, she was ever thankful of the young heroes. After those events she resolved to leave science out of it this time and do it the old fashioned way. "I mean how hard can it be?" She thought to herself, "If I can follow formulas I should be able to make a cake. A recipe is just like a formula. It's a cake formula; although I prefer pi." The pink girl burst into a fit of giggles as she reached the strawberry patch by the woods on the outskirts of the Kingdom. _

_She picked the ripe berries from the patch humming a tune that she soon began to whistle. Suddenly she noticed a shadow cast over her and the patch of strawberries causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She slowly turned around to find an obviously very angry and annoyed floating girl clad in long gloves, a big wide brimmed hat, canvas shoes, ripped jeans, wearing a grey flannel shirt over a black t-shirt with what seemed to be two roasted marshmallows on sticks that were strangling a yellow snake in lake. The princess stared at the image on the shirt, "How distasteful," she said to herself. Her eyes travelled back up to the girl's face, her skin was pale and greyish, and despite the angry look planted upon her face she was beautiful. Her eyes were crimson swimming in a black sea; her hair was pulled back into a pony tail the flowed down slightly swaying as she floated, and those lips. "They look so sof– WHAT NO. What's wrong with me?"_

_She was broken from her thoughts by a low soft feminine voice. "Hello? Earth to lamebrain," the girl waved her hand in front of the princess's face. _

_"Wigga-wha?" Princess Bubblegum shook her head and stepped back from the taller girl._

_"Someone's got a serious case of whacked out poobrain," the girl floated past the princess over to the strawberries tending to them, Bonnibel now realized she had a watering pot in hand and went about caring for the strawberry patch. "Why are you stealing my strawberries anyway?" she said over her shoulder not looking at the princess as she dropped from the air to her knees and began to pull at some weeds. _

_"Y-your strawberries? I'm so sorry. I didn't know this strawberry patch belonged to you," the princess gushed, her face burning hot with embarrassment, "My apologies Miss…?" _

_"Marceline, just Marceline," the girl stood wiping her gloved hands off on her jeans before offering the princess and outstretched hand. The princess accepted the gesture and shook the taller girl's hand gingerly. _

_"You don't look like a strawberry thief," the vampire eyed the girl causing her to shift nervously where she stood, avoiding the grey girl's burning gaze. "Hey, I'm just kidding. What's your name?"_

_Bubblegum hesitated, "Bubblegum, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum ruler of the Candy Kingdom," she said as she fixed her posture standing up straight attempting to regain her regal pride. _

_Marceline looked over the girl. She was cute, even when she was attempting to uphold a royal standard. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun as her long pink hair framed her face. Something about the girl rendered her speechless, she actually wanted to be nice to the girl–well not nice but at least tolerable. "A princess, eh?" the Marceline mused to herself, "Hm."_

_The two girls continued to make idle chit chat as Bonnibel continued to pick strawberries, satisfied with what she had she looked over to the vampire. "Thank you for the strawberries, Marceline."_

_"Don't mention it," she replied half paying attention as she plucked away at her axe bass, singing to the fruits in the garden. _

**_"Hey there, little berry._**

**_You're not just any kind of berry._**

**_Not a blue one or a cherry._**

**_You're a strawberry._**

**_Hey there berry, did you know?_**

**_From little things, big things grow._**

**_So, won't you grow, grow, grow."_**

_As she sang the fruits began to grow and even looked a bit healthier. The princess watched in amazement. "What kind of strawberries are these?" the princess asked startling the vampire who apparently had thought she'd left. _

_"Um, they're enchanted strawberries. They feed off music for nourishment, they still need water and good soil but not as much of it. They're the best kind for me to grow since I can't always tend to them," Marceline replied suddenly shy. "And because you sing so well," the pink haired girl added, smiling softly at the girl. That caused the pale girl's face to flush different shades of red, "Thank you," she replied softly. _

_It then grew awkwardly silent; the princess took her leave reluctantly saying her goodbyes to what she hoped was her new friend. She wondered when she'd see the girl again, an idea popped into her head. She stopped in her tracks and turned around yelling toward the strawberry patch, "Hey Marceline!" She caught the pale girl's attention. "Since you like strawberries so much, how about you come to the Strawberry Festival today? I mean, that is if you don't have any prior engagements," the princess suggested hoping the girl would take her up on her offer. _

_"Sounds fun, I'll be there Bonni," the pale girl replied with a toothy grin. The princess smiled to herself and began to walk home, with her mind on her new friend rather than baking a cake. _

_"WAIT, did she just call me Bonni?"_

_The festival was underway and the sun was now beginning to set. Bonnibel hadn't yet seen her new companion; her stomach sank as she realized the girl might not come. Maybe she was busy and couldn't make it. "Why do I care so much anyway?" she thought to herself, "I barely even know her." Just then Peppermint Butler cleared his throat bringing the princess from her thoughts. _

_"Milady it's time for you to set up in the 'soak the princess booth' for the festival," he reminded her. "Yes, yes, come along Pep," they both headed toward the booth. The princess sat on the stool under a bucket of water, attached to the bulls-eye the contestants had to hit with a ball. Each contestant would get three tries. The princess could have kicked herself for not bringing a change of clothes from the castle down here with her, when she had went to change into some less formal attire; she wore a yellow and pink striped shirt, jean shorts, and yellow converses. Peppermint calling out, "Step right up, step right up. Get your chance to soak the princess!" Her angry glare could have burned holes into the back of the little man's head. She didn't know why she'd agreed to this in the first place. The first few people failed in their attempts to hit the bulls-eye. "Maybe I won't need that change of clothes anyway," the princess thought to herself just as a tall lanky individual wearing a hat with a fire breathing horse on it walked up for their turn. She couldn't see the person's face but something about them seemed quite familiar. _

**_SPLASH!_**

_Suddenly the princess was soaked with cold water eliciting a surprised gasp and scream from the girl as all the candy people laughed and applauded the tall stranger. The princess stepped down off the stool and began walking toward the castle, mumbling something about sacrifices for the kingdom. _

_"Hey, Bonnibel! Wait up," she turned to see someone coming her way, "Here take this." She grabbed the towel that was thrust out to her. After wiping her face down her looked up into those crimson eyes she could never mistake. _

_"Marceline, you made it!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pulled the girl into a wet embrace. "Of course, I said I'd come Bonni," the girl replied as she returned the hug. The princess liked when the taller girl called her Bonni; suddenly she realized that she was hugging the girl a bit longer than she should and pulled away as a blush spread across her face._

_"You're shivering," Marceline pointed out as she took off her flannel shirt then the band shirt underneath leaving her black undershirt on as she handed the band t-shirt to the princess, "Put this on." _

_"Here?!" the princess asked shocked at the boldness of the girl. _

_"No, on the moon. Duh, here. Just go behind that tree," the taller girl pointed as she slid her flannel shirt on. _

_"This is so distasteful," the princess fumed as she stormed off to the tree. _

_It was getting dark and the festival was still thriving, buzzing with people laughing and smiling. The two girls had just finished riding the Ferris wheel; Bonnibel found that she was watching the grey girl during their ride. She wondered who she was, where she was from, what she was, and why she was so intriguing. _

_As they walked through the tents the smell of strawberries still strong in the air, they bumped into a little man carrying an envelope. "Pep, I do apologize. I didn't see you ther—," the princess was cut off by the other girl's greeting, "Ah! Peppermint Butler, long time no see!" she floated over and picked the round man up jostling him about as she floated around. The little man hissed at her rough actions, "Yes, Queen Marceline it has been too long. Could you please put me down?" he asked almost annoyed as he was placed onto the ground. _

_"Queen Marceline?" Bubblegum asked curiously. _

_"Yes, I see you've met the Princess, and failed to properly introduce yourself," the grey girl rolled her eyes as the peppermint man continued, "Marceline the Vampire Queen, milady."_

_"V-vampire Queen?" the princess stuttered as her mind pieced everything together, the long gloves, the big hat out in the sun, and most of all her pale skin. "How could I have missed that?" she thought to herself. She had heard so many stories about how malicious vampires were, and how they were heartless bloodsucking creatures of the night. Though she did believe the things that she had once heard about the creatures, she wasn't scared of the girl; if anything it made her want to know more about her._

_"Yes, she is royalty milady; although she fails to act accordingly," Marceline's ears twitched as she bared her fangs at the little man, "I must be going I have the results for the Dessert Contest to announce," he said as he scurried away fleeing Marceline's wrath. _

_Marceline lifted up off the ground floating on her back with her legs crossed with her hands behind her head in a lounging position. "I guess we're not too different after all Pinky." _

_"Don't call me that," the princess said flatly, "How do you know Peppy?" _

_"Peppy? That's cute. Well Pinky, he used to caddy for my dad in return for the help my Father gave him in some unforeseen circumstances," the vampire replied. _

_"Ugh, don't call me PINKY!" Bubblegum exclaimed as she walked off towards the contest winner announcements followed by a chuckling vampire. _

_The rest of the night had been quite eventful. Bubblegum had won first place in the dessert contest and was ecstatic. The festival had wound down and everyone began heading home. The vampire and the girl were at the castle's entrance. _

_"Well, today was an experience," the princess half yawned._

_"I'll take that as a 'today was fun'," the vampire smirked. _

_"No, you'll take that as me saying goodnight," the princess giggled. _

_"So soon?" the vampire pouted._

_"Yes," the princess said sadly, "but I'll see you again, right?"_

_"Just tell me when." That was the start of a friendship. The two girls became inseparable, and seemed to share everything with one another. They'd have sleep overs, and go to movie nights. Those sleep overs became cuddling; and those movie nights became dates. They never crossed any lines they couldn't turn back from, the innocence of their relationship so pure. The girls would never admit it but they had fallen deeply for each other, it was unspoken and beautiful and that's how it would stay. That is until…_

_The two girls lay intertwined in each other's grasp, as the cool breeze whistled past the curtains into the dark spacious room. Bonnibel lay with her head on Marceline's chest as she mulled over her thoughts, her heart began to beat faster so much so that she could hear it in her ears._

_"Marcy?" her voice sounded so much smaller than her own._

_"Yes, Bonni?" the vampire answered calmly._

_After briefly yawning the pink girl then breathed in deeply and spoke."I-I…Um don't kn-know how to say this…but I…you know when you like someone a whole lot, your brain releases hormones that…um no…what I'm trying to say is that I am utterly infatuated by your existence, Marceline," the pink girl blushed furiously as she quietly waited for the vampire's response. _

_Marceline shifted uncomfortably as she feigned a smile, she'd never had someone say something so sweet, so meaningful to her, she'd never felt so vulnerable. She didn't like it, it filled her with a feeling she hadn't felt in such a long time. Fear. She realized that the pink girl's breathing had slowed and was spaced irregularly indicating that she'd fallen asleep. "You too, Bonni."_

_After that night the vampire became quite distant. Slowly she started to fade. The princess went days without seeing her, days became weeks, and weeks became months. Five years had passed without word from the vampire. Though she still thought of the vampire quite often she'd found ways to busy herself; with her experiments, adventures with Finn and Jake, as well as tending to her kingdom. Somehow the vampire seemed to seep into her consciousness on those dark and lonely nights when there seemed to be nowhere to escape._

_One day the young hero Finn had informed her that some vampire lady had kicked them out of their house, but had later given it back. Then princess knew it was Marceline. Why hadn't she come to tell the girl that she was back in Ooo? Why didn't she even let her know that she was okay all this time? The princess felt frustrated as a mixture of happiness, sadness, and anger boiled in her veins as she clenched her fist, tears welled in her eyes but she told herself that she wouldn't cry. If Marceline didn't care about her that was okay, she'd return that exact sentiment. "Princess, are you okay?" Finn asked. She didn't answer the boy. Later on that week she heard a familiar scratching at her balcony door. The princess sighed as she closed her book and removed her glasses going to the door to open it. On the other side of the door was a grinning vampire, "Hey Bonni." _

_"What do you want?" the pink girl replied dryly. _

_"Ouch," the vampire replied dramatically as she threw her hand over her chest where her dormant heart resided, "What crawled up your butt? Can I come in?" The girl pushed past the princess not waiting for an answer. _

_The princess rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed with the girl's presence. She felt herself grow more and more angry as she thought about how the vampire had left and went all this time without as much as a 'goodbye' and now was just expecting everything to go back to normal. "Earth to Princess," Marceline waved her hand infront of the girl's face, "To be so smart you sure do have quite a lot of poobrain, Pinky," the vampire chuckled smirking at the younger girl. That's when Bonnibel lost it, "You...You...YOU BUTT!" she pushed the vampire knocking her up against the wall. She poked her slender finger into the girl's chest as she spoke, "Do you have any idea, any clue whatsoever of how long it's been? Did it not occur to you to let me know that'd you'd be gone. You left for five flipping years! Do you know how long that is? Do you have any clue how much I worried about you?" The vampire's opened her mouth and shut it then she finally spoke, "B-bonni I..." The princess cut her off, __"Don't you Bonni me! Do you know how many times I lost sleep worrying about you, praying to Glob that you weren't dead? Hm? Do you know how many times I cried over you, even cried myself to sleep?" heavy tears welled in the pink girl's eyes threatening to fall. "Do you?!" her voice cracked as she poked the girl in the chest again, "So now you have nothing to say?" Tears now flowed freely. The vampire enclosed the princess into an embrace she felt horrible; she'd done this. She had hurt who had meant the most to her. Marceline held the girl tightly as she kissed the tears from the girls face, then captured her lips with her own kissing her passionately attempting to express what she couldn't put into words, the Princess kissed her back with the same fervor. The princess then started pounding her fists against the taller girl's chest willing her to release her, she finally pushed the grey girl off of her as she yelled through tears and broken sobs, "NO! Y-you can't do this. You can't just come back and kiss it all better! That's not how it works."  
_

_Tears now threatened to fall from Marceline's eyes as she spoke "Bonni, just let me expl-"_

_"Don't call me that! It's Princess Bubblegum to you."_

_Those words cut deep, and cut deep into a heart that had long since stopped beating. "Just let me explain."_

_"Get out," the princess pointed to balcony._

_"No, listen to me. I didn't leave because of you Bon__—Princess. Demons overran the Nightosphere and were attempting to rise up against my Father. I had to go, my people needed me. Of all people I'd expect you to understand that!" Marceline said shakily as stray tears traveled down her cheeks._

_The princess was not convinced and this angered her even more; she collected herself and regained her regal composure. "I had every right to believe what people told me about you. About you...you creatures! Nothing but lying, manipulative, evil, bloodsucking, nightcrawlers! I see it now, I see through your roux; and I for one am done with your lies," the princess pointed toward the door, "If you would now take your leave. Goodbye."_

_Each word was like a stake straight through the vampire's chest, she floated past the princess and out onto the balcony turning to the princess, "I know you don't mean that, you're just angry..."_

_"Oh, but I do. I mean every single word. Goodbye," with that Bubblegum shut the door in the vampire's face and latched it._

_That night she cried herself to sleep, and beat herself up over and over for being so cruel to the vampire; that night she wasn't the only one who shed tears. _

_Another year had passed since the two girl's had really talked, t__he__ tension between the two had subsided a bit and they could at least be civil in the company of friends. One_ day the Princess was getting a shirt from her drawer after putting it on she realized that something had dropped on the floor, she picked up the band t-shirt that the vampire had given her so long ago. Suddenly a yellow man came through a door shaped portal and snatched the shirt that she held. She needed to get that shirt back. Soon her young champion and his dog along with a game console came through the portal. The princess later found out that he had also taken things from Finn, Jake, and BMO. They followed him and soon found themselves in a living room that looked familiar to the princess; she remembered that red couch from anywhere. It was Marceline's house. She felt something in her stiffen at the thought,_ she knew today would be no walk in the park_. The vampire joined the gang of friends in their attempt to open to door to retrieve their stolen items. The tension between the two was high, they'd been arguing all day; constant back and forth about the littlest of things. The tension they caused made the others uncomfortable, since only the two knew exactly why they were arguing. Marceline's attempt to open it was nearly successful, but Bubblegum couldn't help but feel that the song was directed toward her in some way. After Finn finally opened the door and the gang beat up the Door Lord and retrieved their items, Marceline had found that the shirt she'd given Bonni with the two marshmallows and the snake had been her most prized possession. Bonni had confirmed that she did actually wear the shirt, as pajamas. The events of that day had relieved some of the animosity the two girls held toward each other and had ultimately gotten them to where they were today.

Marceline felt her eyes droop as sleep kissed the lids of her eyes. She had her Bonni back, and she wouldn't fuck it up this time.

Bubblegum woke up as slivers of sunlight streamed into the room; she rubbed her eyes as she looked around the room trying to adjust to her surroundings. There was a knock at the door, _"Princess, there's a gentleman here to see you by the name of Braco. He says it is important."_ The princess rolled her eyes as she mumbled to herself, _"Can't a girl at least have breakfast first? I'll be down posthaste!"_ She hurried through her morning routine making her way down to the throne room as she pushed past the doors she noticed a tall yellow man with brown hair wearing a yellow shirt, khaki pants, and brown boots. He was slender yet muscular, he slightly resembled a banana guard but he held a slightly more humanoid form.

_"Ah, Princess; you have no idea how long I've waited for you. Today is a most joyous day!"_ he said as he looked up towards then heavens then kneeled as he grabbed the princess's hand and kissed the back of it. His actions made her shift uncomfortably, _"I-I came as soon as I was notified,"_ the princess began.

Braco laughed heartily interrupting the princess, as he let go of Bubblegum's hand _"No, Princess I've waited for you since the beginning of my existence. My grandfather Hobus was the Marquis of Fruitlandia, and his son–my father, Loghan was a royal guard and was originally promised your hand in marriage by your uncle and predecessor Gumbald in order to establish an alliance between the Candy Kingdom and Fruitlandia. Fortunately my father fell in love with a beautiful maiden and begot me, meaning that I was to now take your hand in marriage. I was born solely to love you. Can't you see…? I've waited my whole life for this moment." _

_This guy has got to be nuts, _she thought to herself, _Can you say delusional? "Uh…Okay…"_ the princess nodded as she backed out of the room slowly, _"I'll, um…be right back? Yeah…"_ she left the man alone with his thoughts. She leaned back against the wall outside of the throne room, as Peppermint Butler passed she snatched the little man up and shook him fiercely. _"What the cabbage?!" _

The little man squirmed in the princess's grasp, _"I-I don't know milady, he showed up claiming that he was your suitor and that you two are to be betrothed. Look at it this way, it's about time you settled down you're not getting any younger, eh?" _The princess glared at the peppermint man as she tightened her grip on him as she spoke to him in a voice scarier than her own, _"You. Fix this. NOW!"_

Upstairs a sleeping vampire's ears twitched as she tossed and turned, caught within a nightmare; a foreboding feeling nestled itself deep within her stomach.


	4. Mine

**Mine**

**_Hey guy's it's been a minute. I've been slacking because Uni starts in July so I've been busy getting things ready. I decided to release this chapter today so I don't keep you all hanging; but in order for me to post the next chapter I need at least 5 new reviews. That's just so I know you guys are still interested in the fic, because I do this for you! As always if there's something you don't like talk to me about it, PM is always open. I do not own adventure time, now back to the story._**

**WEEKS LATER:**

Chemicals bubbled on burners in the well lit room. Bottles of different concoctions lined the shelves with labels printed on them. A rat in a cage that read 'Science' hurriedly scurried on its running wheel squeaking. _"Konzentrat, Bonnibel," _the pink girl scolded herself in German_._ Sweat beaded on her brow as she knitted it in frustration. _Careful, careful_, she thought to herself as she poured approximately half of the sky blue liquid in the test tube into the dark pink substance contained within the beaker. The contents of the beaker became a deep maroon color that reminded her of her girlfriend, Marceline. The princess' thoughts of the vampire were washed away as the substance began to bubble and froth, she hurriedly jotted down her observations; suddenly the contents of the beaker began to fizz more rapidly sending sparks that resembled the colorful patterns of fireworks up into the workspace. _"Eureka!"_ the princess couldn't contain her excitement as she continued to feverishly record her findings.

_"That was beautiful,_" a low baritone rang out from behind her causing her to jump with a start almost toppling over her experiment, _"You're even beautiful when you're doing such common activities, princess."_ Bubblegum whirled around to see Braco standing about a foot away from her, brown eyes meeting blue. She opened and closed her mouth attempting to say something, finally speaking, _"Wh-I mean How, How'd you get in here? All visitors are to be held this afternoon." _

_"All visitors are to be held? Well if I'd be received by you then this would be my lucky day," _he flirted. _"That's not what I meant. How'd you get up here?" _she blushed, but the princess was seething on the inside obviously annoyed that he was avoiding her question. She thought Peppermint Butler could have taken care of him weeks ago when he'd first arrived; but she'd been looking through her uncle Gumbald's royal papers he'd left behind and found the treaty which would unite her and a descendant from Braco's clan to be wed. Since then she'd been busy researching candy law, there had to be a loop hole. Until she could she thought that telling him she simply just wouldn't marry him that instant would buy her time, it did although he'd continue to pop up around the castle and seemed to find her wherever she was when she was out and about. Between dealing with Braco and attempting to alleviate her situation she hadn't had much time for her favorite vampire; the princess hadn't had the heart to tell her about the situation. Whenever Marceline asked her about Braco or why she never had time for her besides at night in her chambers where surprisingly they just slept most nights, she'd avoid the question feigning a headache or pretending to have to go to sleep for a royal meeting in the morning. It broke her heart to see the vampire's face so hurt and longing, she missed her. She needed her. As the princess thought her "suitor" moved toward her taking her hands in his kissing each knuckle looking her into her eyes, _"You're so...so…you."_ Bubblegum blushed nervously at his actions pulling her hands away, _"So, me?"_ she queried.

The tall man shook his head causing his brown hair to do the same; it nestled back close to his head as his motions came to a stop. Braco stepped closer enveloping her into a tight embrace the princess didn't budge as he spoke, "_What I mean is, I enjoy you Princess. Your mind appeals to me."_ He then leaned down capturing the princess' lips with his own. Bubblegum froze, quickly regaining herself she then slapped him; she glared at him as she spoke sternly_ "Don't you ever, do that again."_

His face was puzzled, that look was soon replaced by anger, infuriated,_ "Why not?! We are to be married; you were promised to me," _his grip tightened_, "We're bonded by contract and soon by marriage. You are mine prin—," _Braco was cut off by someone at the door clearing their throat.

The princess froze as she looked up. _"Marceline…,"_ she said softly. She quickly removed herself from Braco's grip, straightening her lab coat, _"Hello…" _The princess's eyes shifted nervously, as she looked from the vampire to Braco. The tall man smiled feigning a cordial demeanor, _"Marceline, how nice to see you."_

Marceline stared at the two, a savage look etched into her face. Anger flickered over the Vampire's face; she spoke lowly, _"Hey. I'll just…uh, talk to you tomorrow?"_ she floated away, down the hall.

Bubblegum was stunned; she wondered how much Marceline had saw. Had she seen them kissing? _"Marceline, wait!" _she yelled after the girl as she moved towards the exit. Braco caught her wrist pulling her back to him, _"Let her go. You have more important matters to tend to, than gallivanting about with that—that, blood sucking night crawler." _

_What was this guy's problem?_ Bubblegum scoffed and snatched away dashing out the room to find Marceline.

Marceline was fuming, she felt hot her body boiling over with rage. She picked up a decorative vase that sat in the hallway and threw it to the ground with a loud crash, and then began stomping and throwing whatever else was in her way.

Bonnibel heard the commotion rushing towards her, _"Marceline! Stop!" _the princess grabbed the gray girl pulling her into her room closing the door behind them and locking it. _"What the fuck is your problem?" _the princess spat out, she was breathing heavy as the vampire looked at her with a blank expression.

_"What the fuck is my problem?" _she stepped closer to the princess trapping the girl between her and the door, "_You're the one who's keeping things from me!"_

Marceline was trembling as she shook the princess,_ "So, that's why when I ask about him you never say anything? Are you fucking him? Hm?" _

**_WHACK!_**

The princess had slapped Marceline square across the face, her voice was shaking as unstable as her nerves, _"Don't you ever fucking talk to me that way! I didn't tell you because I knew you couldn't handle it Marceline. No, I'm not fucking him. My uncle promised him my hand in marriage and I've been trying to fix this whole thing and…and…" _the princess was so distraught. Swiftly grey lips crashed against pink ones, Bubblegum was stunned but soon found herself kissing the vampire back, whimpering softly into the needy kiss. A slender forked tongue flicked out over her bottom lip begging for entrance as her lips parted in response. Their tongues dueled until the princess's submitted to the vampire running her tongue underneath the forked muscle while resting her pink arms over the taller girl's shoulders. Marceline moaned as the princess massaged her tongue.

Marceline removed Bonnibel's lab coat allowing it to fall the floor, revealing the summer tank and skirt Bonni wore underneath. Breaking the kiss she trailed her kisses down Bonni's jawline down her neck licking the spot where she felt the princess's pulse; the princess let out a moan. The princess then unbuttoned the vampire's red flannel shirt, raking her eyes over the girl's body. Bonni's pulse was racing, a thin layer of sweat had begun to glaze her skin she hated how Marceline could get her worked up so fast. The vampire pulled the tank up over the pink girl's head removing it before going back to placing kisses along her neck as she picked her up holding her against the door coaxing the princess's legs around her.

Bonnibel's ran her fingers into her lover's hair pulling at the black mane, as she bit her lip tightly to keep from making too much noise. This pleased Marceline, she had the princess squirming in her grasp. The vampire ghosted her hand over the taut pink stomach down to between Bonni's legs cupping between her legs firmly as she pressed a finger along her slit. _"Marci…please, don't tease me…" _Bonni's back arched her body forward into her lover's grasp. Marceline pressed a smile into the skin of Bonnibel's neck as she slid the crotch of Bonni's panties aside, slowly rubbing her fingers between the moist folds. _"Ah…you're so wet…" _she gasped into a pink ear as she slowly slid a digit into the moist entrance; the princess shuddered letting out a slightly louder moan as she rocked her hips to meet the slow thrusts Marceline delivered.

_"Ah, Marce—eline…more…please…" _the princess moaned out shakily as she dug her nails into the grey skin beneath them. The vampire playfully bit at the tender skin on the princess's neck, then looked up gazing into the princess's half-lidded eyes. The princess's eyes flew open in surprise as she felt a thick slick muscle push between her folds rubbing against her most sensitive area with every idle movement, she gasped rocking her hips locking her eyes with the vampire's as she did so. Marceline slid the muscle up brushing against the nub that hid between the folds causing the princess to buck as she hissed in pleasure letting out a soft whimper. Marceline leaned in closer ghosting her lips over the princess' she could feel her warm labored breaths, _"I'm going to fucking tear you apart." _An intense wave of arousal washed over the princess and settled in her stomach, the vampire's words were full of raw savagery, and she knew the girl meant business. The muscle glided against the princess' slick entrance swiftly forcing it deep into her keeping it still, as the princess plunged into complete submissiveness. A gasp slipped from both of the girls.

_"Ma-Marceline…," _Bonni moaned as she held her eyes closed tight nearly screaming as Marceline plunged into her at a relentless pace, the vampire placed a hand over the girl's mouth muffling her screams. The princess scratched down the vampire's back causing a trail of deep red to follow, the vampire shuddered groaning at the hypersensitivity of her appendage as well as the delicious pain the princess caused her. She rocked steadily on the pulsing muscle; she could feel an intense warmth growing in her lower belly.

Marceline nibbled at the girl's neck as she groaned,_ "You're mine…remember that? Remember who you belong to."_ Those worlds added to the princess' heightened arousal, she was so close. Marceline removed her hand from the princess' mouth ghosting it down the girl's twitching stomach to between her legs massaging the little bundle of nerves there as she continued to thrust forcefully into the princess pressing deeper and deeper causing the girl to let out unintelligible whimpers and screams. The princess opened her eyes; a pair of crimson eyes met her gaze unrelenting, _"Who do you belong to?" _Marceline growled as she toyed with the girl's clit slightly pinching it making her buck up into her thrusts,_ "Answer me." _Bonnibel felt herself losing it; her eyes rolled back in her head, _"ANH~ Marceline!"_ the vampire sunk her fangs into the girl drinking slowly; pulling away leaving a mark of endearment that wouldn't soon go away. The princess screamed as her body convulsed in orgasm, her vision filled with white stars as she bucked and grinded riding the immense wave of pleasure; the feeling of her tight wet walls clamping down around her set Marceline off as well_. _

Bonni rested her forehead against Marceline's as they regained their composure, _"I'm yours."_

The princess yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was dark in the room she tried to sit up, but the weight of a grey arm held her down. She smiled softly to herself as she turned to look over at a half sleeping vampire, _Ow. _Her fingers shot to her neck. _"Hey Pinky," _the vampire yawned revealing a fanged grin.

_"You didn't…Did you?" _Bonni gestured to the puncture marks on her neck. _"No it's just a mating mark; it'll be gone in a few days. It just symbolizes that you are mine and I am yours." _The princess smiled at the intimacy of the sentiment as she snuggled under the covers closer to the naked vampire. _"My, my, my, so you mean to tell me this is all mine?" _she smirked. _"Why, yes it is,"_ the vampire smiled and placed a feather soft kiss on the girl's lips.

* * *

In a room dimly lit by candles Braco sat chanting, he had the four evangelistic idols placed around him as well as a vessel, which was a marshmallow chained in the corner. _"Master of Level 8 shadow world, the vessel issues for its pure essence._ _You must overtake the vessel as night overtakes the day, by your very nature, you cannot deny my will."_

A booming demonic voice issued from the vessel, _"Hm, who are you?"_

_"I am Braco, you are the demon Ogdoad and I have summoned you to help me."_

The demon let out a guttural laugh, _"And why should I help you?"_

_"Because you cannot deny my will, it is your very nature."_

The demon wasn't impressed,_ "You speak with such confidence, but know so little what is it that you require my help?" _

_"Do not insult my intelligence, fool! You will help me gain the princess' love and stop all those in my way."_

A smile tickled over the demon's face,_ "Hm, are you willing to pay the ultimate price?" _

Braco had read nothing about the ultimate price but if it meant he'd acquire the princess' love then so be it,_ "Yes, yes, I will accept it." _

A contract materialized in front of Braco,_ "You are to sign in your blood." _Braco pricked his finger with a blade kept in the side of his boot then hurriedly signed the document._ "The deed is done." _

_"As is your will," _the demon laughed mockingly as he was sent back from whence he came.

The marshmallow coughed and swooned,_ "I-I don't feel so good."_

_"Shut up."_


	5. Shadows

**Shadows**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back (FINALLY!) with another installment. I'm so sorry you guys don't hate me. I got really sick recently, then I got sick again right after getting over that. I'm still recovering but with that and Uni I have literally had no time to write for you guys, but here it is! You know how it goes questions and concerns drop a comment or PM me. 5 Rates for the next installment! Before I go, I'd like to shout out Wordplay2007, from the advice they give to the pure interest they show in my stories I just had to shout this them out because I really do appreciate them! Appearance by Bubblegum's Parents in the next chapter. Now back to the story!**

Braco awoke early that morning and began to devise his plan to get the Princess to fall in love with him. Not that he really needed her to fall for him—it'd just make the wedding easier and more or less faster. With the power of Ogdoad he could make one and all bend to his will, especially the Princess.

Finally stumbling out of bed and wandering about the barely lit room the tall man noticed a small pouch on his desk. He rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to make reassure himself that he was not hallucinating. Surely he wasn't. He looked at the pouch quizzically, and then looked around his room. It hadn't been there the night before upon his going to bed. Carefully he picked it up and examined it. It was velvet in texture and in color, the dark color contrasted greatly against the yellow skin of his rough hands. He pulled at the string that drew the pouch open. Inside were two vials one pink and one yellow and both labeled accordingly—names associated with colors. Something else fell out of the pouch as he emptied the contents onto his desk. It was a small scroll of some sort. He unrolled it as his eyes shifted over the bright read words emblazoned on the card, he read them aloud as an evil grin spread across his face, **_"The final solution."_**

* * *

Marceline awoke to a blurry image of the surrounding pink walls and furniture as she yawned and performed a cat-like stretch; she was temporarily jolted form her sleepy state by the sting of sunlight across her limbs. The vampire hissed quickly yanking her arm back still droopy eyed she pulled the sheets over her head as she swiftly transformed into a bat snuggling close to her pink lover underneath the covers. The heat from the girl's skin was quite comforting to the cold blooded mammal. _Sleep_, she thought to herself as she put her furry face against her lovers back inhaling her sweet smiled to herself as she drifted back to sleep engulfed in the warmth of her lover.

Soon there was a loud knock at the door that causing the princess to start from a sound sleep. She shielded her eyes from the sunlight spilling into the room. _Sunlight. "Shit!" _the princess scurried over the curtains, nearly tripping over the clothes shed from the previous night, shutting them completely to drown out all the sunlight coming into the room._ "Marceline?" _she whispered, looking around for the vampire who unbeknownst to her was still slumbering in the bed they'd shared. _No reply._

_Maybe she left last night, _the princess thought glumly. _"She didn't even say goodbye."_ Bubblegum was quickly jolted from her thoughts when a voice came from the door.

_"Princess? Your suitor intends to council with you in the royal study." _

Bubblegum rolled her eyes. _What could he possibly want now? _Despite her mood she began to get ready for her day as well as her meeting with Braco.

In spite of her ill disposition the Princess made her way down the hallway toward her royal study. The castle was relatively quiet that morning, the only sound the Princess could her was the indefinite clicking of her heels as she stormed toward the study. She'd already been upset by being disturbed and with such promptness, she was even more angry that Marceline had left without even saying 'goodbye'. "_She could have at least left a note," _huffed the Princess. The Princess was pissed, to say the least and she didn't hide her adverse attitude as she stormed through the doors of the study.

On the couch sat a fairly confident looking Braco perusing through some reading material that had been haphazardly placed on the coffee table in front of the couch. As the Princess's eyes rested on his tall frame his gaze met hers.

_"Hello darling,"_ he tried to be smooth only succeeded in making the Princess gag which she held back, _"How are you?"_ He moved towards the Princess to envelope her into an embrace which she didn't pull away from nor did she return his affection. Usually she could fake it with him but today she was just beyond sparing his feelings.

Removing herself from the unwanted embrace Bubblegum patted her dress down, _"I'm just lovely,"_ she grumbled sarcastically. Braco brushed this off looking down at the irritable ruler.

_"Well my mother and father have invited you and your parents to their home for a weekend stay where we will discuss the wedding date, arrangements, and everything else,"_ he said happily as if it'd raise the pink girl's spirits.

All Bonnibel could do was think of a weekend without her favorite vampire, whom she was currently still mad at. Her face showed the sadness and that'd she definitely rather do other things than go to Braco's parents' estate, like maybe catch the candy flu? Or the Stickies?

Braco could read the longing in her facial expressions and knew she really wasn't up for his proposal. _"Well, look at it this way. It's a, uh change of scenery," _he grinned at her as she offered him back an insincere smile. Almost as if he had known she'd been thinking of the Vampire Queen he began, _"You can get a break from your regal duties and we can discuss of marriage arrangements without that insufferable night crawler interrupting us."_

Bubblegum could no longer take the way he talked about Marceline, she'd let it go the time before when he'd demoralized her whether in her presence or behind her back but this was the last straw. _"How dare you talk about her like that? You have no idea what she's like! You don't even know her!"_ the Princess raised her voice at the stunned yellow figure in front of her as she shoved him further away from her as he attempted to close the distance between them.

Fury burned deep within Braco's being, enraged, _"How dare you take up for that impervious imp?" _

He grabbed Bubblegum's wrist rather tightly as he pulled her into him as he grabbed her face his grip tight prompting her to look at him. The Princess's heart raced this wasn't the first time Braco had used unnecessary force with her but it was indeed the scariest.

He spoke coldly and brutally to the young monarch, _"No fiancé of mine with cohort with such—such…filth!"_ he yelled causing Bubblegum to flinch in his grasp which inadvertently caused him to tighten his grip on her.

Tears streamed down the Princess's face as she trembled in his grasp.

She sobbed uncontrollably as he went on, _"Do you hear me? ANSWER ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I forbid you to associate with that vampire!" _Braco tightened his grip even further; her wrist would surely be bruised from the force he used in handling her as he shook her violently. The Princess yelped in pain as he did so.

_"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"_ he said as he crushed her wrist in his grip.

_"Ow, you're…hurting me,"_ she managed to get out in a muffled scream. Bubblegum whimper as he tightened the grip on her wrist.

Braco released his grip and violently slapped the Princess who fell to the floor in a heap, stunned by the unexpected slap.

_"Let this be the end of it,"_ he looked down at her in disgust_, "Fix yourself, you have an image to maintain as my Fiancé. Make sure you inform your parents of the arrangement so they can make the proper arrangements to depart from their Kingdom in a timely manner; the chariot will come for you in four days. Be ready Friday evening."_

With that he departed leaving the Princess feeling broken, her sobs came to her like oxygen now and racked her body with each one.

* * *

Little fury ears twitched. The little vampire bat was having a fitful sleep, submersed in a troublesome dream. Marceline's little body tossed and turned. _"Bonni."_

She suddenly awoke transforming her heart racing a thousand miles per minute. A foreboding feeling settled in the depths of her stomach. Something was wrong.

**A/N: To clear things up Bonnibel's parents do not live in the same Candy Kingdom. Bonnibel was the heiress of her Uncle Gumbald and when he passed she had to assume the throne at a very young age, with Peppermint Butler as her caregiver. **


End file.
